


Fallout: Equestria Girls

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Magic, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine experiment. Twilight's prototype time machine was built off reference from a book series, but it unintentionally sent them to the age in the future where a nuclear apocalypse nearly destroyed the planet. They barely had time to make it to cryo-pods and save themselves, but when they woke, they found that war... War never changes.





	1. The Future

It was basically the usual summer vacation in Canterlot High, and Twilight Sparkle had been locked in her garage working on another project. Finally, she was finished and invited the girls to help her test it out.

“Okay, I know Twilight’s our friend and all, but this had better be worth it,” said Rainbow. “I had to skimp out of my day’s pay at the shop to make it to whatever this is.”

“I have to agree, Rainbow Dash,” said Rarity. “As much as we all love her, but Twilight must get out of her lab every now and then.”

“Well, how about now for a time to step out?” asked Twilight as she walked out with a small device in her hand similar to a small Discman CD player.

“Twilight, you all know we support you in your scientific studies, but can we y’know, hurry it up?” asked Sunset. “I’ve got a photo shoot for the company in two hours.” Sunset had, unfortunately, quit her job at the sushi shop in the Canterlot City Mall, but she had been offered a job as poster-girl for a new soft drink company; the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company.

“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that, Sunset,” said Pinkie. “Are you sure they didn’t just hire you because your name was also their brand-name?”

“I dunno, that might be a factor in it,” said Sunset, straightening her jacket. “All I know is that they needed someone young, and with my sort of looks.”

“Well, on the upside, if my newest invention works, we should be able to see if you end up getting famous for it,” said Twilight, opening her device and typing onto it.

“Wh-What do you mean?” asked Fluttershy.

“We’re going to the future,” said Twilight happily.

“The future? Wait-wait-wait, don’t tell me you built a time machine…” said Applejack.

“She could,” said Spike as he ran out. “But she’d be lying.”

“Okay, we’re going into the future,” said Sunset. “But how far?”

“Well, why not just make it simple and go sixty years ahead,” said Twilight. “To say, I dunno, October 23rd?”

“Wait a sec, 2077?!” asked Pinkie. “Oh no, no way, bad idea!” The others all looked at her with weird looks.

“Okay, when Pinkie says something’s a bad idea, it means one of three things;” said Applejack. “She’s actually making sense, which in itself is a bad sign, she’s joking, or she’s been diggin’ in on those Groovy-Bears again.”

“I thought you were out of rehab for those things,” said Twilight. Pinkie rolled her eyes.

“Oh for… One time eating LSD gummy bears, and suddenly that’s all you’re about,” said Pinkie. “Sheesh. I thought we were friends.”

“Anyway, why is that date a bad idea?” asked Twilight.

“Have literally none of you ever played ‘Fallout’?” asked Pinkie. “That’s the date in the game’s lore where a nuclear apocalypse starts.”

“Yeah, but remember,” said Twilight. “That was a video game. This is real life. And I’m fairly certain it won’t be like that when we make the jump. Assuming you guys are up for it.”

“Are you kidding? You think I’d pass up a chance at time travel?” asked Rainbow. “I’m in.” Everyone else quickly agreed, but Pinkie remained skeptical.

“Look Pinkie, if it makes you feel better, we’ll make the jump to before the bombs are due to fall in the game and leave before they hit,” said Twilight. “When do they fall?”

“About 9:40 am,” said Pinkie.

“Fine then,” said Twilight. “So we’ll make the jump to 8 am and leave the second we hear the air-raid sirens. Sound good?”

“As long as we leave before the apocalypse, it’s fine by me,” said Pinkie. She joined them nearby and the device started whirring, shooting the girls into a region of town that appeared even more futuristic; a monorail running over the city, high-tech cars that looked like they were from the 1950s, and unusual robots walking the streets.

“Whoa. So this is the future, huh?” asked Applejack. Rainbow spotted a newspaper on the ground from the corner of her eye and picked it up.

“Oh man,” she said as she read it. “I hate it when Pinkie’s right. We’re in a ‘Fallout’ timeline alright.”

“Wait, you mean China went communist again?” asked Sunset.

“Yeah, and it looks like we’re on the verge of another nuclear war,” said Rainbow. Just then, the air-raid sirens went off and people started running. “What’s going on?”

“Oh no,” said Twilight, looking at the time machine in fear. “I forget to reset the time readout on the machine. The bombs are on their way.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Send us back!” said Pinkie. Twilight tried to hit the return button, but nothing happened.

“Why isn’t it working?” asked Sunset as everyone started running.

“I don’t know,” said Twilight. “I must’ve burned out the device getting us here.”

“Can you fix it?” asked Applejack.

“Not while the world’s ending,” said Twilight. “I’ll have to scrounge for the parts once the Wasteland takes shape.”

“Well, what about us?” asked Rainbow. Then Pinkie stopped them and pointed ahead of them.

“That’s our way to safety,” she said and pointed at a large building with a snowflake above the door.

“A cryogenics lab?” asked Twilight. “Of course. The pods will keep us intact until the radiation passes.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” said Rainbow as the hordes of people on the streets got larger. The girls were just about to run for the lab when they saw soldiers running trying to direct the people. Quickly and quietly, Applejack grabbed the 10-mil. pistol from one of them and aimed it at his head.

“Get us into that lab, or you’re dead,” she said.

“Are you a red spy?” asked the soldier.

“Do you wanna risk finding out?” asked Applejack.

“Okay fine, just take it easy,” said the soldier. “Give me back the gun and you’re in with Pip-Boys. Deal?”

“Deal. But don’t pull any shit on me,” said Applejack, slipping the pistol back into his holster. The soldier quickly lead them to the lab, bluffed his way to the preservation room, and got the girls arm-mounted computers called Pip-Boys.

“Okay, just enter your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats in here, and get in the pods,” said the soldier. “I gotta get back outside and help with evacuation to the vault.” Then he left. The girls quickly strapped the Pip-Boys to their arms and entered their stats. Then the alarm went off.

“ _Attention all security operatives,_ ” said the soldiers on the p.a. “ _This is First Lieutenant Michael Gardner of the United States Army. Code Red. There are intruders in the building. Preservation room, sub-level 3. Six adolescent females. Possible spies. Lethal force is authorized. Repeat, lethal force is authorized._ ”

“That son of a-” said Applejack.

“AJ, there’s no time!” said Twilight, heading for a pod. “He and any other security will be dead long after we go under. Which we have to do now or we’re dead!” AJ growled but agreed, as she ran to her pod. Quickly, they all flipped the controls and jumped in, putting them into a deep freeze just as the mushroom clouds burned the planet.


	2. The Wastes

Long after the girls went under, the seal on the pods finally broke and the girls managed to get out, almost frozen to the frames. When they looked around, they saw the room was pitch-black with dust accumulating everywhere, and a rather sizable crack in the ceiling, letting dirt and a strange green substance drip down.

“Is everyone okay?” asked Twilight. Everyone shivered as they pulled scraps of clothing closer to them.

“We’ll be fine once we get outside,” said Rainbow. “How do we fix the time machine?”

“And prevent this from happening to our world?” asked Pinkie.

“Well, I got these chips from all over the country,” said Twilight. “Most of them from the east coast, but only a few I ordered from plants in the southwest.”

“Don’t you have backups at your house?” asked Rarity.

“Yeah, but it’s probably either been leveled or infested with mutants,” said Spike as he shook himself off. “So if we go there, we’re basically dead.”

“So we’re gonna have to go all over the country to get the stuff we need to get back to our time,” said Applejack. “Great.”

“Upside, now that we’re basically playing ‘Fallout’, we have VATS, so we can fight our way across the country to get them,” said Pinkie.

“Not without weapons,” said Sunset. “We’ll need to search the ruins and arm ourselves.” Quickly, they set to work doing that, looting the complex for anything useful. At the end of it, almost the whole team was kitted out with various weapons and equipment.

Twilight was wearing a ratty lab-coat she lifted from a dead scientist over a suit of light body armor with a small laser pistol on her side and a laser rifle strapped to her back.

Sunset had an old Kevlar vest and leg plates with the 10mm pistol of the soldier who reported them strapped to her leg and a lever-action rifle on her back.

Rainbow was wearing a suit composed of mostly leather with scrapped metal plates in strategic places on her body. She had a 9mm sub-machine gun on her leg and an assault rifle strapped to her back with a rather manic look on her face as she swung an old baseball bat around.

Fluttershy was wearing a suit of light combat armor with a 9mm pistol in a holster in her boot, and strapped to her back, over a medical box she had turned into a backpack, was a strange-looking scoped gun that looked like it was made from rusted pipes and scraps of wood and metal.

Applejack was wearing a suit she built from old combat armor and pieces of metal with a strange pneumatic rig on the back of her belt, a sawed-off shotgun and .44 Magnum on her legs and a combat shotgun strapped to her back.

Rarity was wearing a rather unusual dress and denim jacket with a silenced .22 pistol and a switchblade in the opposite pockets of her jacket.

Pinkie was wearing a suit that looked like it belonged to a baseball umpire along with a bulletproof vest. She had a small .32 pistol on her leg and a large missile launcher on her back, not to mention a belt of frag grenades.

“Uh, Pinkie? Where did you get that gun?” asked Twilight, pushing up her glasses.

“Ammo dump,” she replied, loading a rocket in.

“Better question: What’s with the outfit?” asked Rainbow.

“Talk to Rarity first,” said Pinkie. “That doesn’t seem like wasteland-wear.”

“I found it in the research lab,” said Rarity. “The case said it was a prototype outfit for female infiltration operatives. Apparently, it’s supposed to be completely bulletproof.”

“Has it been tested?” asked Twilight.

“Not according to the notes,” said Rarity.

“Well, world’s already over,” said Applejack, pulling her Magnum. “Now seems like as good a time as any.” She pulled back the hammer and aimed it straight at Rarity’s chest and fired, but the bullet didn’t even scratch the fabric, though it did leave Rarity a bit winded.

“Whew. Well, functional and fashionable,” said Rarity. “Now that’s what a girl likes in an outfit like this.”

“What the fuck was that?” asked a voice down the hall.

“Raiders,” said Pinkie as everyone took cover and drew their sidearms.

“I think I see one of them,” said Sunset. “But I don’t think we’ll live if they spot us.”

“Well, in that case, hope none of you have tinnitus,” said Pinkie, pulling the pin on one of the grenades. “Fire in the hole!" Then she threw it down the hall, letting it roll to the raider’s foot. Everyone plugged their ears as the grenade blew up, killing the raider in the hall and his two partners.

“Boo-yah,” said Pinkie. “Cmon, let’s take a look outside.” The girls quickly and quietly followed her out of the building, where the intense light of the sun almost blinded them. Once their eyes adjusted, they were shocked. What had once been their home, then a bustling retro-futuristic metropolis, was no nothing more than a scarred ruin with rusted vehicles and corpses lying in the streets.

“I never thought I’d see the day when my world died,” said Sunset. “Either of them.”

“Well, once we figure out what caused this timeline, we can make sure it doesn’t happen,” said Twilight.

“Wait a sec,” said Rainbow, looking at a weathered advertisement pamphlet of Sunset Sarsaparilla on the ground with Sunset’s picture on it reading _Don’t be a dummy. Drink like Sunny._ “I think this might have something to do with it.”

“What, my signing on for Sunset Sarsaparilla?” asked Sunset. “How would that lead to nuclear war?”

“Think about it,” said Rainbow, crumpling up the pamphlet and throwing it away. “In every time travel movie I've ever seen, even something as small as this could start a new timeline. Sunset Sarsaparilla is one of, if not _the_ most popular drink in _Fallout: New Vegas_ , and I’m thinking if it gets popular enough in our time, it might start a chain of events that begins the war.”

“That’s… actually a pretty sound theory,” said Twilight. “So if we make it back to the past and prevent Sunset from signing on with the company, this time could be a utopia instead of a literal hell on earth.”

“Well, that ain’t gonna matter much if we can’t get the time machine workin’ again,” said Applejack.

“Well thankfully, while we were looting, I managed to write an algorithm on a terminal and load it to my Pip-Boy to help us track down each part we need,” said Twilight, turning to the map in her Pip-Boy. “According to it, the first part is in a lab in Boston.”

“Ah, Massachusetts,” said Rarity. “Quite the place, in our time or in the game.”

“Gotta agree with you there, Rarity,” said Pinkie. “Even in _Fallout 4_ , it’s awesome.”

“That’s miles away from here,” said Fluttershy. “We’ll never be able to walk that sort of distance.”

“Ah don’t think we’ll need to,” said Applejack, looking out at the rusted-out cars in the streets. “Maybe we can just snag one of these here cars and get us there in it.”

“Applejack, it’s 2289,” said Rarity, looking at her Pip-Boy’s calendar. “I’m fairly certain all fuel reserves are gone for good.”

“Maybe we won’t need oil,” said Twilight, looking around. “Judging from the builds of most of these cars, they’re most likely fusion-powered. So if we can just get an engine from a fusion-powered car, we can chop up the rest of these junkers and build a vehicle large enough for all of us that can get us across the country.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” asked Sunset. “Let’s get to work.” Quickly, the girls set to work stripping down cars and rebuilding them all into one large armor-plated truck with enough seats for everyone. In the back, Twilight pulled a large suit of armor.

“Is that an X-01 suit?” asked Pinkie.

“Yeah, found it over there,” said Twilight pointing to the lab’s parking lot. “Guy inside was dead, so I figured he wouldn’t need it anymore. Plus, _I_ might.”

“Fair nuff,” said Applejack. “Any rate, I’d say we’re almost done. Just need a fusion core for power.”

“Just found one,” said Rainbow as she popped the hood of the truck. Then she slid the core into the engine and closed the hood. “Fire it up.” Sunset turned the key and the vehicle roared to life.

“Whoo!” yelled Applejack. “Listen to that baby purr!” Unfortunately, the engine drew the unwanted attention of decrepit, zombie-like beings which ran for the truck, growling like feral animals.

“Feral Ghouls!” yelled Pinkie. Quickly, everyone jumped into the truck and brandished their weapons. Quickly, they started shooting the ghouls away from the windows, but then one of them grabbed Fluttershy’s arm and took a bite out of it.

“AAHH!” she yelled in pain as blood splattered everywhere. Quickly, she pulled a Stimpak out of her medical kit and stabbed it into her arm, healing the bite-mark.

“Get us out of here!” yelled Twilight. Sunset didn’t need to be told twice as she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, roaring out of town and leaving the city behind.

“So long, Canterlot,” said Rainbow, filling an assault rifle clip with bullets.

“See ya soon,” said Sunset as they rumbled onto the interstate to Boston.


End file.
